Karra Aldaine
Karra Aldaine is a Heijiki criminal living in Foolshold. (Created by WritingBookworm) Childhood Karra was born second to her older brother, Alric, their family rounded out by a father who left them only three years after before Karra was born. For the first few years of their lives, they served the royal family . . . until word got out that her mother, a Heijiki, had been having an affair with a powerful duke. The duke, to save face, was quick to claim that their mother had been bewitching him with dark magic, and it was all her fault. Lilla and her family were exiled from Albion, and sent to live in the Armani Desert with the rest of the Heijiki. None of them ever made it there. Lilla fell ill shortly before her banishment. She and her kids thought it was fine, but as they journeyed to the Armani Desert, she grew worse and worse. It got to the point where Lilla, her face pale and clammy, could no longer get up out of bed and travel. Alric and Karra desperately tried to get help, but they could find none. They tried tending to their mother by themselves, but it wasn't enough. Lilla passed away in the middle of the night. Karra was inconsolable. Alric did his best to help her, and support her until they made it to the Armani Desert, but Karra was too despondent. Why had this happened to them? ''she thought. Why did her mother die? Eventually, Karra came to a conclusion. Lilla Aldaine had died because they had been banished. Because no one would help them. She had died because of Albirians. To keep herself moving forward, Karra turned her grief into rage. She refused to make the rest of the journey to the Armani Desert, because that would be playing by the Albirians' rules. And that was something she would not do. Not wanting to abandon the only family he had left, Alric joined her into sneaking across the border again, and making their way into Foolshold. They initated chaos from then on. They haven't made it fall to anarchy, but they began stealing on the streets. Karra flirted with unwitting men before robbing them blind, and Alric used his dark magic. His knowledge of such arts is extremely limited, but he didn't have to go beyond that knowledge -- he used Albirions' fear of Heijiki and dark magic as a weapon in and of itself, by scaring others into giving up their money. Years have passed since they first started. They've gotten pretty good at their routine, and safe to say, Alric's pretty satisfied with where they're at now. Karra . . . wasn't. Personality Hoo boy. Karra's a flirt. And a thief. She uses flirting to advance her thievery. She's manipulative, often picking a target, making herself seem unassuming to them, and will stroke their egos a bit before ultimately double-crossing them. She can be a freaking devious little piece of work, and will shamelessly lie, cheat, steal, and kill to get what she wants. She harbors a crap-ton of hatred for Albirians, and that dictates a lot of her personality. She's rash, blunt, and, as she doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her, she's unafraid to speak her mind and boast of how amazing she is. That can be both a good thing and a bad thing. But there's one critical thing about Karra: she does hate deeply, but she hates deeply because she also loves deeply. She loves the Heijiki race, and enacts violence against Albirians because she wants them to fear the Heijiki, and perhaps, ultimately, end discrimination by making Albirians fear Heijiki. She loves her brother fiercely, and will ultimately put him before her own interests. She also loves her mom, and was shattered when her mom passed away. She still is shattered. Her hate is fuel to help her get through that grief; without that hate to burn, she'd be nothing but a shell. Notable Relationships '''Alric Aldaine: '''Karra and her brother may not always see eye-to-eye, but at the end of the day, he has her back, and she has his. He is both her weakness, and the pillar of strength she draws upon. Alric helped her get through dark days in which she was totally despondent, so she recognizes that she owes him everything. Without Alric at her side, Karra would be at her most vulernable. '''Lilla Aldaine: '''Karra loved her mother so much that it hurt. She still does. Too bad Lilla's dead. '''Ardon Aldaine: '''Karra's unsure how to feel about her father. He left her when she was young, and Alric consistently talked about how he emotionally manipulated him as a child. But at the same time, Ardon's her father. She hasn't told Alric, but secretly, she would like the chance to at least be able to talk to her father . . . should he ever reemerge. '''Kiel Forevigor: '''While she hated all Forevigor siblings, it's safe to say that she and Kiel held a special animosity towards one another. However, as time went on, the more they displayed something of a respect for each other, to the point they were willing to work together to stop Atticus. '''Noelle Amaranth': Karra threatened to mutilate Noelle when they first met, so that relationship didn't have the best start. But like with Kiel, Noelle and Karra began to work together. When Noelle kept Karra's anonymity even as Kiel pressured her to reveal it, Karra recognized that she owed Noelle big time, and started to trust her. King James Forevigor: She tried to kill him, if that says anything about how she feels toward him. She was happy to try and assassinate him, and was happy to plot his death when she first tagged along for the quest. However, while she's still set on going through with it, for the Heijiki race, getting closer with his children has made her a little more reluctant about it. Atticus Hellmane: She sees a bit of herself in him. And he scares her. Which is bad, because Karra's way of dealing with people she fears is, usually, to try and kill them. Trivia * Her face claim used to be Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire, but WritingBookworm was never fully satisfied with it, as Moka seemed too mature for it. Eventually she found a better face claim in Irisveil von Einzburn from Fate/Stay Night, which is the current wiki picture. * Karra has a case of post traumatic stress disorder, invoked by Lilla Aldaine's death. It's triggered specifically when someone hugs her, as Karra was trapped in her mother's cold, dead arms and couldn't get out until Alric pried her mother's arms off of her. She also now has a case of it in regards to the incident with her father. She hallucinates her father's presence, and her mental stability has notably become worse ever since the run-in. * Karra is bisexual. * She was eighteen when her form was first posted, but the more WritingBookworm RPed her, the more she realized she acted younger than her age. Eventually, she lowered Karra's age to seventeen. * Myers Briggs Type is ESTP * Hogwarts House is actually Gryffindor, though Slytherin is a pretty close second. Category:Playable characters Category:Irongale